


Midnight Melodies

by Darthweenie235



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Music, Piano, every cliche ever, oh so gay, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Based on the post that says:One of my neighbours slipped this under my door whilst I was practicing, I thought they were going to make a noise complaint but they just had a request. I played with my windows open and I heard really loud clapping come from a balcony a few stories up which was super lovely. I'm in a lovely mood now it's so nice to be appreciated.The note says: A humble request to the pianist;Liebestraume no.3 in A flat.Happy Birthday Louhaught!





	Midnight Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I hope you guys liked this I LOVED writing it, so much fun. Please let me know what you thought with a comment or kudos, it is greatly appreciated  
> Secondly, I would like to wish my very good friend Louhaught a very happy birthday, I hope you liked it!

It was early, her music was soft but someone still heard. They heard, they appreciate and they clapped.

Nicole stood from the piano, bowing, unseen to her lone admirer. There was no time to question who her audience consisted of, the coffee pot was calling.

Throwing her keys into the bowl by the door, Nicole kicked her boots off, glad to be away from work for a few days.

“Not enough.” She thought aloud as she reached down to put her boots on the rack.

She spied a piece of folded note paper on the floor, laying unseen as she came in. She picked it up and unfolded it, half expecting a noise complaint. She opened the paper to real neat cursive writing and a message she was not expecting.

_A request to the humble pianist: Liebestraume No.3 in A flat._

The sky was various shades of oranges and pinks as Nicole opened all the windows she possibly could, the sun was just setting casting long shadows of anything that obstructed its rays. The shadows were there to listen. The long gentle shadows and her the neighbour upstairs were her audience. An audience who were presented with Nicole’s finest music, the best she could play.

Nicole let the audience listen and when she had played the final note, a loud clapping followed and the shadows sank into the night as if having waited for her piece to finish, the moon rising bright in appreciation.

Nicole received a note every evening after that, each a different piece but just as beautiful. With every note she gets, the more she feels she has to know who shares the same love for the music she does, but a small part of her likes the mystery, likes the waiting.

A knock at the door roused her from her mid evening daydream. It was gentle and quiet, not one Nicole recognised. She opened the door to be greeted by an angel. Her visitor had long brunette hair and was no taller than Nicole’s shoulders. She had a radiant smile and deep hazel eyes, ones you can get lost in for day unable and unwilling to find your way out of. She looked like an angel and was sculpted like a goddess.

“Hi I’m Waverly Earp.” She said first as Nicole was unable to form a coherent thought.

Nicole cleared her throat attempting to look like she hadn’t been staring at the stranger at her door.  “H- Hi I’m Nicole.” A sentence tumbled together in her brain and fell out her mouth without making her look like a fool. She inwardly praised herself. “Can I help?”

Now it was Waverly Earp’s turn to be flustered as Nicole had interrupted Waverly’s own thoughts.

“Err- Um- Yes!” Waverly stuttered, kicking herself for answering too excitedly, not the way she had practised a million times in the hallway. Instead of explaining and hopelessly falling into a nervous ramble, Waverly handed Nicole a folded piece of lined paper. “I live upstairs. Like above you upstairs.” Waverly caught herself before she tumbled hopelessly down a set of metaphorical stairs of words and embarrassed herself.

“I was hoping you’d let me listen.” Waverly smiled softly, nervous of Nicole’s reply.

Nicole stepped back and opened the door for her. , Waverly stepped in and looked around the apartment with the exact same layout as her own, except it was all different. Waverly’s had books and papers everywhere whereas Nicole’s was all tidy, a few _Planet Rock Magazine_ ’s lay on the deep oak coffee table, which Waverly would admit she was not expecting from what she had heard. To the left of the living room, separated by the transition from carpet to laminate flooring, was Nicole’s kitchen. A three chair long island with a marble work surface with a kitchen workspace on the other side of it.  The living room followed into a small doorway which Waverly presumed, from her own apartment, had the Nicole’s bedroom on one side and her bathroom through the door on the other side. A large 3 seater couch sat under the window, the coffee table in front. On the other side of the living room, was a solid pine cabinet with a flat screen on. To the other side of the room was a large, well shined grand piano, the source of her amusement for the past 4 nights. It took up most of the room but didn’t look out of place, it was not what she was expecting. And Nicole was not what she expected either. What she knew about her neighbour with fiery red hair was all learnt from the rare occasions that Waverly saw when they both left for work early in the mornings. 

“Um do you want a drink or anything?” Nicole asked shyly, itching her neck whilst fiddling with a bottle top that was is her tracksuit pocket from Monday night, rolling it through her knuckles.

“Um yes please.” Waverly replied, suddenly nervous.

Nicole moved and opened the large fridge that was at the end of the kitchen work surface.

“Alcoholic? Or I have cans of Lemonade or Orange Tango or we have premium tap water in a glass.” Nicole jokes cracking a grin at her visitor.

The grin made Waverly’s heart skip a beat. She didn’t know how someone managed to look so good in tracksuit and a plain white tee. “Uh, lemonade sounds good.” Waverly smiled back and fro moment they were just two people grinning at each other, mesmerised by what they saw. Two grinning idiots who had no idea what was going on in each other’s minds.

Nicole handed Waverly her lemonade, their fingers grazing for a moment before Nicole pulled her hand away and moved for the piano. She stopped turned and grabbed the folded piece of paper from the coffee table, unfolded it and laid in neatly on the music stand. She smiled at Waverly who laughed at the silliness.

Nicole lifted up the fall board to expose the piano keys, pulled the seat out and pretended to flip away the tail of her tailcoat like a pianist before sitting down at the piano. This made Waverly laugh harder and Nicole swore it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

That evening Nicole played piece after piece to Waverly’s joy and went through all the covers Waverly requested. She finished her final one, Liebestraume No.3 in A flat, the first request Nicole received under her door, to turn and find Waverly asleep on her couch, her head resting on her hand as if she had tried her hardest to stay awake but without prevail.

Nicole stood gently from the piano, the wood of the seat groaning slightly and tiptoed over to Waverly’s sleeping form, slipped her hands under Waverly’s knees and under her arms and lifted her. Waverly moved and put her arms round Nicole’s neck and laid her head on her shoulder instinctively. Nicole placed her gently on her bed and put the covers over her. Waverly looked so peaceful in her sleep, so gentle and beautiful. Waverly sighed gently and rolled over, away in her dreams. Nicole grabbed a blanked and a pillow from her king size bed and laid them on the couch, she too was soon asleep after an evening with Waverly. Waverly who Nicole believed she liked very very much.

 

Waverly woke with a start, the sheets she was lying between unfamiliar and the room she was in was not her own. She had no recollection of going to bed only the sweet music Nicole played her before she fell asleep.

Waverly cursed herself thinking that Nicole would think her rude for falling asleep in the middle her piece.

Waverly rolled out the king size bed that was not only bigger than her own bed but far comfier. She tiptoed quietly out of the room and into the living room where she was greeted by Nicole who was snoring softly on the couch. Waverly took a moment admire her. Her fiery locks all astray, her arm slung above her head as she lay on her back, the other laid gently across her stomach. The blanket had slipped onto the other side of her, only a little bit covered her thighs, leaving Waverly to be shocked by the sliver of skin she could see where Nicole’s white tee had ridden up, exposing her taught abdomen.

“I can feel you staring.” Waverly jumped out of her skin, feeling suddenly exposed having been caught, but when she saw Nicole pull herself from the arms of sleep and crack open an eye with a grin, Waverly’s blush faded.

“Didn’t want to wake you and well you know waking up in your bed and we like only met yesterday so this is awkward, I didn’t mean to fall asleep last night-“

“It’s fine.” Nicole smirked at Waverly’s rambling.

Waverly cringed. Nicole had caught her. “Nervous rambling, my bad.”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah… Because like we only met yesterday and really you’re a complete stranger so you could be an axe murderer for all I know.” Waverly stopped herself when Nicole raised her eyebrows that smirk still on her face. That stupid stupid smirk that Waverly liked an awkward amount. Waverly was shocked by her own mind when suddenly all she could think about was wiping that stupid smirk from her face by kissing her, and tangling her fingers in those short fiery locks, suddenly intrigued to know what this strangers lips would feel like on her own.

“Waverly?” Nicole said a curious look on her face.

“Hm yes!?” Waverly said quickly, snapped from her daydream only to realise Nicole was talking.

“I said, how about dinner here tonight and that way you can get to know me. Hopefully figure out whether I’m an axe murderer or not.” Nicole joked, her expression with undertones of seriousness and hope.

“Dinner, here, like a date?” Waverly said, turning the tables with a smirk of her own as Nicole sat up rather quickly, her cheeks turning the same colour as her hair.

“Err… Um… I mean like if that’s ok because its fine if it’s not it could just be dinner and two friends just getting to know each other.” It was Nicole’s turn to ramble.

“Dinner sounds great.”

They smiled at each other softly, opposite ends of the room.

 

Waverly left shortly after that, leaving Nicole to run around deciding what to cook and wear and what music to play or whether there should be music. She showered and dressed, opting for a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, which she tucked into her jeans.

Suddenly realising that she not only didn’t have Waverly’s phone number but she didn’t know what she didn’t like or if she was vegan or vegetarian or what if she had an allergy! Nicole sat on a stool and thought.

An hour later, her apartment was filled with the aroma of various spices when there was a gentle knock at the door. The same knock she heard last night.

Nicole flung the door open the excitement. Slightly more enthusiasm than she perhaps should have.

Waverly stood on the other side and Nicole forgot how to breathe. Her long brown hair was in French plait that rested on her shoulder and she was wearing a short black two piece that left for little imagination. A slither of skin was exposed revealing to Nicole just how chiselled she was. Beautiful. Beautiful was the only word Nicole could form in her mind.

“Beautiful. Uh I mean you look beautiful-“ Nicole cleared her that her the colour seeping into her cheeks for the second time that day. She stepped away from the door to let her in.

“Not so bad yourself.” Waverly said as she walked past, passing a hand down Nicole’s sleeve with a smile.

Nicole was in for a long night.

“I realised that I didn’t have your phone number so I couldn’t ask if you had anything specific you wanted for dinner so I did a selection, like a make your own kinda thing.” Nicole mentioned as Waverly sat down at the kitchen island.

They ate dinner with a gentle conversation, Nicole learning Waverly was a teacher at the local high school, history and economics and Waverly learning that Nicole was a police officer. They discussed how Nicole came to play the piano, taught by her grandfather, who still at the ripe old age of 87 still enjoys playing a tune with her. Nicole was intrigued to learn that Waverly spent two years travelling round Europe and Asia.

They moved from the kitchen to the living room where they agreed to watch a film. They sat together in the middle and halfway through the film Waverly shifted into Nicole’s side so Nicole put her arm around the smaller woman. The silence was comfortable as they just enjoyed each other’s presence the occasional question being passed back and forth or a joke cracked. By the end of the film they were both nearly falling asleep.

“You can stay if you want, you can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in?” Nicole said hopefully, completely comfortable with nothing happening between them.

“Ok.” Waverly said softly.

Nicole found her some spare tracksuits and an academy t-shirt in the bottom drawer, too small for her now but it still swamped Waverly. Nicole went to get a pillow and a blanket when Waverly whispered softly;

“Stay? Please?”

Nicole smiled and they climbed into her bed. It was awkward at first, neither of them sure where to put their hand or legs or which way to lie. Until they both fell asleep and unconsciously curled into each other, Nicole’s front to Waverly’s back her arm over her waste and her legs tucked neatly behind her knees.

 

 

It was still dark out when Waverly woke, slightly disorientated and alone in the ocean of a bed. The light summer breeze carried the gentle melody of soft piano notes into the room. The clock on the bedside read _00:06_ as Waverly followed the soft tune to its source, her feet padding on the laminate as she tried to be quiet. There was no other noise to be heard, only the rustle of the soft wind in the tree outside and the midnight melody that more beautiful than moon and the stars themselves. The world could cease to exist and Waverly would only have ears for the composition being performed to an audience that consisted of the night and Waverly.

It was early, her music was soft but someone still heard. Her audience heard, they appreciated and they whispered “ _beautiful”_.

“Don’t stop” Waverly breathed, her voice almost silent but still audible. Nicole listened and continued to play.

Waverly moved closer, feeling intoxicated by the music that was a euphoria to her ears. She leant on the closed lid, resting her elbows on the wood, simply delighted to just listen and watch this beautiful stranger of whom she felt she had known forever. She watched Nicole’s concentration as her heart poured into her music. Her fingers were gentle, almost delicate as they played the notes her hands remembering the correct sequence of notes to play the piece as if it was a code to lock. A lock that opened when she played, a lock that held the deepest treasure of happiness in the music. Nicole finished with the final note and her eyes met with Waverly’s. Waverly had been wrong when she said the music was more beautiful than the moon and the stars because she saw the stars in Nicole’s eyes and that was the single most exquisite thing she had ever seen.

The music was euphoric but Nicole’s lips were divine.


End file.
